Date Night (Webisode)
Date Night is the eighth webisode from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary Raven and Dexter overcome their wicked nerves to enjoy an enchanting first date at the Multi-hex Theater. Transcript C.A. Cupid: We definitely should've found the Forest-Fest by now. Ashlynn Ella: Let's all just take our mind off of our situation, and think about other things! Blondie Lockes: Ooh! Boys. C.A. Cupid: That's exactly what I was trying not to think about! Ashlynn Ella: I forgot Dexter was taking Raven to the movies tonight. Who knows, maybe it won't go very well. Raven Queen: I think I'll wear this bracelet, or, um, maybe this ring. Oh, this necklace would look nice. Apple White: It's a night at the movies Raven, not a final hexam! Raven Queen: I know, I know. Huh, I'm way more nervous than I hexpected. I mean, this is my first actual date...with Dexter. He's here! Dexter Charming: *knocking* I'm sorry I didn't realise that wood was your head! I-I mean the door was your head-I mean-have some flowers! Raven Queen: Thank you, huh, they're um...beautiful! Dexter Charming: I forgot! Dark Queen! Flowers! *groans* Raven Queen: That's okay. I-I'll just put them in some water. I'm so clumsy! I am so sorry, Dexter. Dexter Charming: No, no, I'm so sorry, it's my fault! Raven Queen: It's totally my fault. Really, I'm so sorry. Dexter Charming: I am so, so sorry that you're sorry. Apple White: *sigh* Dexter Charming: This place is...really fancy, and um... Raven Queen: Maybe we should just go..sit..down. Dexter Charming: Watch your feet. Raven Queen: Ow! Dexter Charming: How'd I even do that! Should I get some snacks? I should get some snacks. Female Backgrounder: *giggles* Awww. Dexter Charming: No, no, no, I should stay. No, I should probably get some snacks. Male and Female Troll: *kissing* Raven Queen: *laughs nervously* Dexter Charming: You want snacks? Female Backgrounder: *giggles* Dexter Charming: I don't want snacks. Raven Queen: *groans* Dexter Charming: Now I need to go to the bathroom. Do you need to go to the bathroom? Raven Queen: ENOUGH! Dexter Charming: Raven? Raven Queen: Dexter. I've got a confession to make. I am like, really, super nervous. Dexter Charming: You're nervous? But I'm nervous. Raven Queen: We've got something in common! Hahaha. So really, there's nothing to be nervous about! Let's just be ourselves, and enjoy the evening. Dexter Charming: But, Raven- Raven Queen: Shh, it's starting. I can't wait to see what comes next. Gallery Ashlynn Cupid Blondie Poppy Dark Forest - DN.png Ashlynn Blondie DN.png Date Night - Bummed out Cupid.jpg Cupid, Blondie, Ashlynn and Poppy - DN.png Raven's jewellery box - DN.png Apple in her Dorm - DN.png Date Night - Nervous Raven picking jewelry.jpg Dexter knocking on Raven's head - DN.png Date Night - Wilting flowers.jpg Date Night - Raven, Dex, Apple.jpg Raven's side of the dorm - DN.png Date Night - Sorry that youre sorry.jpg Date Night - Supporting Apple.jpg Date Night - Inside multihex 1.jpg Date Night - Inside multihex 2.jpg Date Night - Raven maybe we should sit down.jpg Inside the Multi-Hex - DN.png Date Night - Raven BG.jpg Trolls - DN.png Backgrounders at Multi-Hex - DN.png Date Night - Dex Raven near losing it.jpg Raven using her powers - Date Night.png Date Night - Shocked Dex.jpg Date Night - Dex Raven spelled oh no.jpg Date Night - Raven really nervous.jpg Dexter - DN.png Date Night - Raven nothing to be nervous about.jpg Dexter and Raven sitting in the Theater - DN.png Raven's powers - DN.png Date Night - Holding hands.jpg Dexter and Raven watching the film - DN.png The Multi-Hex - DN.png Raven with her flowers - DN.png Raven in her dorm - DN.png Raven Confessing - DN.png Movie Screen - DN.png Date Night - Loner watches his gf cheat on him.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages